Our Miracle Christmas
by RayOfShine
Summary: The lead-up to the joint school party is keeping the buzz in the air around the Generation of Miracle schools. Presents are being bought and of course things planned for the short Christmas break, but first the couples just spend some fluffy pre-Christmas time together.
1. The AoKise Situation

**So Christmas is only a few weeks away. The original plan was to write a probably really long story at once for the party but I got carried away and ended up writing short stories for the GoM couples as well. To avoid a giant mass of story at once, I'll be posting 1 story or so per week as a lead-up to the main one which will hopefully be posted on Christmas! (⁎˃ᆺ****˂)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Fujimaki-sensei owns all these beautiful characters! KnB season 3 release date was announced! Granrodeo will be singing the opening again yus~!**

Kise whistled lightly as he looked down at the lit screen of his phone. 6:30. The bright display showed the numbers at the top of the screen before going black again when the model pressed the lock button. Light snow dusted the blond's hair as he made his way down the busy street, face buried in his scarf.

Aominecchi's probably at home right now…probably sleeping… Kise smiled to himself as he imagined his lazy boyfriend taking a nap on the couch waiting for him to come home. Touou's ace had suddenly announced that he was going to stay at Kise's place during the few days until Christmas and while Kaijou's ace himself had been surprised, his parents had had no problem and welcomed the blue-haired teen with open arms.

The familiar buzzing of his phone in his pocket drew Kise's attention to the handheld device. Checking the caller ID on the lockscreen, he slid his finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Ah! Momocchi~! What's up?" he asked energetically.

"Ki-chan? Thank god you picked up. Is Daiki with you?" Momoi on the other end of the line sounded quite worried.

"Aominecchi? He's at my house, I'm heading home right now though," Kise replied, curious as to why Momoi was so flustered.

"That Ahomine! He suddenly up and left without telling anyone why! Geez he's skipping school and practise again! Wakamatsu-san is going to get mad at him and Sakurai-kun won't stop apologising!" now the pink-haired girl sounded annoyed.

"Ahaha, Aominecchi said he was going to spend the next few days at my house. I'll tell him you called and got mad at him," Kise laughed slightly.

"I guess it can't be helped, I don't have time to go over to Kanagawa to get his butt back here… Look after Daiki for now okay Ki-chan?" Momoi sighed, her hands were full organising the Christmas party.

"No problem Momocchi~! Aominecchi is safe with me!" Kise joked with his former manager a little longer before ending the call and stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

Almost home now, Kise wondered how he was going to sneak into the house without waking the power forward. Then again, Aomine was sometimes a heavy sleeper and Kise hoped he was tired enough to not notice Kise hiding the box he was holding somewhere. Having bought the present for the basketball team gift exchange between Seirin, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touou, Yosen and Rakuzan a few days earlier (what fate that he drew out Midorimacchi's name), Kise had taken time after his photoshoot to buy another gift for his special person. The blond originally had some idea on what to get Aomine but upon entering the store immediately saw the one perfect gift. Following that, about 30 minutes later, a carefully wrapped pair of Lebron James basketball shoes sat snuggly in their box.

As noiselessly as possible (with the many hanging straps on his keyring) Kise unlocked the front door of his house and wandered through the dark hallway after taking off his shoes. His socks muffled his footsteps and Kise breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a familiar figure sprawled on the couch, basketball magazine across his face. Gently sliding the box into the back of his wardrobe right next to the large teddy bear wearing a basketball jersey and glasses upon entering his room, Kise made his way outside to flick on the lights as soon as the present was hidden, illuminating the spacious living room in a warm glow.

Following that, Kise didn't hesitate to jump on his boyfriend laying on the couch, jolting the ace awake.

"Gwuuahh! KISE!" Aomine was actually shocked, flinging the magazine away.

"I'm home Aominecchi~" Kise smiled, hands still planted on either side of Aomine's head as he looked down.

"Why you… you're asking for this," Aomine growled, slipping an arm around Kise's waist to push the smaller male onto his back underneath him. With Kise secured, Aomine leaned down and pressed a kiss to the model's perfect lips, using his tongue to encourage them open and further deepen the kiss.

Kise responded eagerly, kissing back without hesitation, wrapping his arms around Aomine's neck to pull him down. The two remained interlocked at the lips for few more minutes with hands roaming up shirts a little until breaking apart.

"Welcome home Kise," Aomine let out a small rare smile, adjusting to let Kise sit back up. "You going for a shower?"

"Yep~ Ah! That's right, Momocchi called. She's annoyed at you for skipping," Kise recalled, looking at Aomine and relaying the details of his conversation with Touou's current manager.

"Satsuki? She's just stressed that the party's coming up so she seems pissed off. I told her a few weeks ago that I would be skipping," Aomine outright said, although he knew it was a complete lie, he just kinda decided that spending Christmas with his boyfriend would be nice.

"Really? Momocchi didn't seem to remember…." Kise mused, "But oh well, you're here and that's fine with me!" the model brightened up, placing his forehead close to Aomine's, close enough that their noses almost touched.

Aomine took the chance and pressed another kiss to Kise's lips, closing the distance between them quickly. "How about that shower?" his lips quivered against Kise's as he spoke.

"I'll take one now~ Then I'll make dinner! Everyone else is out late tonight, so it's just you and me," Kise smiled cheekily.

'You are so asking for it," Aomine pulled Kise in by the waist, nipping at his neck and sending shivers down the blond's spine.


	2. The MidoTaka Situation

**Chap 2~ This time with our favourite Shuutoku duo hehe ^^ Shopping with Shin-chan anyone? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these beautiful characters~ but enjoy!**

"Hey Shin-chan~~ Who'd you get? Tell me pleaseeee!" Takao whined, clinging onto Midorima's back during his shooting session after school.

"Takao get off, you're going to interfere with my shooting," Midorima warned.

"I will when you tell me," Takao pouted, butting his head into Midorima's hair and refusing to let go, though to be honest his arms and legs were starting to hurt just from clinging on to someone a fair bit taller than him.

Midorima sighed, relaxing his arms from lifting another ball, "It can't be helped, but if I tell you, you have to tell me who you got."

"Sure~~!" Takao readily agreed.

"I got Touou's ex-captain, Imayoshi Shoichi," Midorima adjusted his glasses, "Naturally I have already bought and wrapped his gift."

"Ahaha organised as always Shin-chan~ I got their shooting guard Sakurai-kun," Takao left his arms drop and his feet once again hit the around.

As soon as the extra weight came off his shoulder's Midorima once again lifted his arms and shot another basket, the ball swishing with pin point accuracy.

"Have you bought your present yet Takao?" Midorima asked; it was only 3 days until the party.

"Ehhh… hehe… about that…." Takao trailed off. He knew Midorima was looking at him with a glare for being disorganised. "Okay okay! I was going to get it this afternoon, I saw what I wanted to buy on the way to school," Takao backed himself up, emphasising 'stores outside' by pointing outside the gym door where the sky was beginning to get dark.

"Hmph, we drew names 2 weeks ago," Midorima shot again without looking at his partner. "5 more baskets, then we can go."

"Huh? Shin-chan you're done already? It's not even close to the usual time yet," Takao was rather shocked.

"We'll go buy the present then head home," Midorima kept talking while shooting. 3 down, 2 left.

"Awww, Shin-chan will come shopping with me?" Takao smiled, stretching up and giving Midorima a kiss on the cheek, "I'll go get changed then."

Fifteen minutes later Shuutoku's duo were making their way to the store Takao mentioned hand in hand. Takao led the way, chattering non-stop while weaving through the crowds. It did not miss Midorima's attention that the shops they walked past were slowly becoming quite feminine, many selling clothes or makeup. He was about to open his mouth when Takao stopped at a storefront selling many cute things for your household kitchen. The shooter felt his lips drop into a frown, this wasn't going to end well. Of course the shorter point guard paid no attention, dragging his boyfriend by the hand into the store and to the aisle where the item was.

"This is it~" Takao picked up the apron folded neatly on the shelf. He gently unfolded the object to show it to Midorima. The apron was a light green, with ties at the back and cute patterns of mushrooms on the front. "I heard that their shooting guard is a capable chef," Takao smiled, folding it back up to take to the counter.

Midorima sighed at the situation they were in, the gift was fine, a good choice he would have said so himself, but currently, they were in a busy store, two males, buying an apron, a cute almost girly one at that.

"Pay for it and let's go Takao," Midorima ordered, feeling his face heat up.

"'Kay!" Takao knew Midorima was getting embarrassed, so he agreed for once, Midorima had agreed to come shopping with him today.

The lady at the checkout didn't seem to suspect anything, serving them with a smile on her face and bidding them a good day as they left. Midorima frowned however when he caught the lady giving Takao a once over.

"Takao, let's go home," Midorima's fingers intertwined with Takao's taking the black-haired male out of the store and out to the main street where the bike and cart was waiting.

"Okay, let's do this! I'm not going to lose this time Shin-chan!" Takao held out a fist, ready for the first round of rock, paper, scissors.

It was not any trick of fate that Midorima won the first round and all the others at every red light all the way back to his house. The black-haired point guard issued the same challenge every time, despite already knowing deep down the end result.

"Alright, here we are Shin-chan," Takao pulled up to the front gate of the shooting guard's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Takao," Midorima stepped out of the cart and started to walk over to his gate.

Takao looked at the retreating back and sighed a little, not today either he guessed. The black-haired teen was about to mount the bike again when a hand spun him around and warm lips quickly set themselves on his.

Although to be honest he was very shocked, Takao offered little resistance as the kiss went deeper and continued for longer until his lungs were burning for air. The same must have been felt by Midorima who broke the kiss soon after, face flushed and breathing heavily.

"Good night, Takao," the green-haired boy said quietly before spinning on his heel and walking back to his front gate.

Shuutoku's point guard was left to go home with a large unbelievably happy grin on his face as he pedalled the now empty cart back to his own house.

Later on while laying in bed, Takao fumbled on his bedside for the abandoned phone, waking it up and scrolling to the most recently contacted number. Typing out the message, he pressed send and watched the message as it was sent off. The three words hung in the memory of his eyes as he locked his phone, maybe a certain someone would reply.

**Next chap should be out in a week, featuring AkaFuri!**


	3. The AkaFuri Situation

**I don't remember if I posted this week or not, but I'll be posting doubles anyway XD So enjoy~! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Akashi grinned at the small sip of paper in his hands containing the one name only he would have drawn out. Rakuzan's captain wondered about the endless possibilities of what to buy his boyfriend for the gift exchange as he wandered the hallways of his Kyoto home. Knowing Furihata's personality, getting something really expensive wasn't an option, the boy would freak out and worry about the price. Maybe a trip somewhere would be nice, Furihata had mentioned that he rarely went for overnight trips away from his family.

The red-haired boy's feet automatically led him to the one room which was familiar second to his own and Akashi's train of thoughts was interrupted by voice of a certain someone summoning from the room beyond a door.

"Seijuurou, come in, I need to talk to you," the commanding voice ordered.

"Father, you wished to see me?" Akashi obeyed, snapping his thoughts away from his boyfriend and setting his face to one of indifference as his father expected it to be as he slid the door closed behind him.

"About Christmas this year, I would like to inform you that I have several business dinners and meetings lined up. Seijuurou, you do understand that appearances at these are important for our family name and I hope you understand that it is impossible for us to spend Christmas together this year," the head of the Akashi family got straight to the point in laying out the details of his packed schedule.

"Yes Father, I understand. Is my presence required at any of these—" Rakuzan's point guard started before being abruptly cut off.

"There's no need Seijuurou, I have arranged everything. You are free to spend Christmas however you like, maybe with that basketball team of yours. Just don't do anything to tarnish the Akashi family name," the older man warned, waving his son away as as sign of dismissal.

Akashi's heart lightened a bit on the inside upon hearing that he was free to do as he pleased for the Christmas break. Normally, he was required to attend fancy dinner parties and the like to please the family but it seems this time the case was different. All for the better though he supposed, this meant he could begin planning that overnight trip with Kouki without any hindrance.

Sliding the door closed to seal off the heavy presence in the room beyond, Akashi once again walked down the quiet hallways to his own room. The familiarity of his own room soothed the boy, the interior was decorated simply, only a few basketball posters next to his bed. On his study table, Akashi looked at the new electronic frame sitting neatly in a corner, various images flashing by on the lit display. Right now, the photograph was one of him and Furihata at the beach together.

At that moment, the small device laying next to the photo frame drew his attention. Walking over to pick up his phone, Akashi flicked to the most recent contact and sent a quick message to confirm something.

To: Furihata Kouki  
>Subject: Are you free?<br>Body: Kouki, are you or your family planning on going anywhere for the Christmas break?

While waiting for a reply, Rakuzan's captain settled on his bed, pulled out his laptop and turned it on. The red-haired teen set to the task of organising his planned 'present' for his boyfriend. Since it was meant to be sort of Secret Santa, Akashi's plan was to make it seem like someone else had given the gift to Kouki of course. That was no problem, he could easily make it seem like Mibuchi or Mayuzumi had drawn his name out.

His eyebrows rose when he came across a certain package for a place that he knew would be nice. Further research about the place made it apparent that it was the perfect place for the two of them to spend the days after Christmas during their short break. The small onsen was a private establishment that offered total privacy to its customers and was generous in its services and facilities. There was also a basketball court nearby so it was another bonus.

Now the only thing left was to check that Furihata was free, and soon enough the text he had sent earlier was seen and the brown-haired boy back in Tokyo replied.

From: Furihata Kouki  
>Subject: Reply - Are you free?<br>Body: Hi Sei! Yes I am free this whole Christmas break. It would be great to meet up right? It feels like I haven't seen you in ages.

Akashi smiled, that confirmed it. He booked the onsen trip without delay, it was to be a 3 day 2 night stay. A trip for two was all the tickets said, making it easy to disguise as a gift given by one of Rakuzan's uncrowned kings. Closing the booking site after confirming some details, Akashi opened his Skype account, intending to call Seirin's first year point guard.

Furihata rolled over on his bed when he heard the incoming call notification on his laptop Skype go off. Stretching out and drawing his laptop in closer, the mouse-haired teen checked the caller ID before hitting the answer button.

"Hey Sei," Furihata smiled when the video started and he could see the familiar face on his monitor.

"Sorry for the late call Kouki," Akashi apologised out of politeness. It was rather late though.

"Nah, its fine! I was still working on my maths homework anyway," Furihata laughed, lifting his book up to the camera to show his boyfriend.

"Is that so? Well then I can help you, the sooner you finish the more we can talk," Rakuzan's captain offered.

"Okay~ Thanks Sei, I love you," Furihata smiled, settling down comfortably to begin earnestly working on his studies. "Kind of wish you could be here though…" The few times Akashi had helped Furihata study, they had been at the Akashi residence in Tokyo sharing the space on the bed with papers spread out all over the place. It felt a bit empty without the red-haired teen's presence.

"The Christmas party is coming soon. I will be seeing you there Kouki," Akashi stated.

"Yeah, we can hang out then," Furihata agreed, secretly looking forward to their meeting himself.

"Let's get working now shall we?"

"Okay! Seijuurou-sensei~" Furihata joked, pulling out his pencil case and textbooks.


	4. The KagaKuro Situation

**KagaKuro time yay! Last of the GoM shots is with MuraHimu and will be out next week! And I wrote an extra for KiyoHyuu too hehe ^^**

**Disclaimer: No one said I owned anything! Fujimaki-sensei does!**

A dull buzzing echoed through the almost empty space of an apartment block. Kagami blindly stumbled through the hallway of his flat until he reached the intercom, pressing the 'receive' button and looking into the small screen that showed the door on the first floor.

"Good morning Kagami-kun," Kuroko greeted his teammate through the camera.

"Huh…? Kuroko…? What are you doing here?" Kagami yawned through his speech. "Anyway, come on up," he followed up by buzzing Kuroko up to his floor.

Kagami waited by his door for the blue-haired boy to come up the elevator, unlocking the chain and propping the door open with his body. Soon enough, the said boy wandered down the corridor to Kagami's apartment carrying his sports bag on his shoulder. Kuroko was dressed in casual clothes and seemed like he had been awake for a while now, a sharp contrast to Kagami who still had bed hair and was in his sleeping shirt and shorts.

Seirin's ace welcomed his partner into his apartment, naturally acting as host and finding the boy something to drink. Settling down across the kitchen counter, Kagami observed Kuroko, still wondering why the boy was here so early in the morning. Had he forgotten something important? A promised date? He didn't think so. Screw it, why not just ask.

"Oi Kuroko, what's up so early in the morning? We don't have training or anything right?" Kagami asked.

"Today's weather was meant to be good, so I thought it would be a nice day to go out shopping with Kagami-kun. We should go buy the Christmas presents for our senpai's and the gift exchange anyway. I assume Kagami-kun may need some help with the person he got," Kuroko explained, sipping on his tea calmly.

Kagami groaned. Yeah, there was that. Well since he was free today and so was Kuroko, why not take the chance for a day out with his boyfriend. Anyway, Kagami did need some help buying a present for the sparkly prince who's name he just had to draw out.

"Have you had breakfast yet? I'll make something then we can go," Kagami pushed his chair out and got up to get changed.

"No, I came over as soon as I got up. Although I did finish off a vanilla shake," Kuroko replied to the question.

Kuroko watched as Kagami retreated into his room, making sure that his boyfriend had moved out of sight, Seirin's phantom player unzipped his bag and lifted out a small black bundle of fur.

"Arfff!" Nigou playfully barked.

"Nigou shhhh!" Kuroko silenced the puppy, placing the dog on the floor to let it wander.

"Kuroko! What do yo— GWUAH! WHAT'S NIGOU DOING HERE!?" Kagami shouted as he backed away from the dog.

"My parents couldn't look after him today, so I had to bring him along," Kuroko explained.

Kagami let out a sigh, wherever Kuroko went, Nigou went, he had gotten used to that… somewhat.

"Just don't let it near me got that?" Kagami scooted away from Seirin's mascot as he made his way into the kitchen, pulling on his apron so to not get his clothes dirty.

"Will do. Nigou come here," Kuroko called the puppy to his other side away from the red-haired power forward. The puppy obediently trotted over and jumped onto a spare chair, circling a few times, Nigou curled up and closed his eyes, seeming to go to sleep.

With the dog peacefully resting, Kuroko wandered over to the kitchen to see what he could help with. Kagami had the pan on the stove and was making french toast for the two of them. Opening a top cupboard, Seirin's shorter player drew out 2 mugs and started fixing up drinks. Kagami called out to Kuroko to fetch another egg from the fridge, which the boy quickly got as if accustomed to everything in the apartment already.

Before long, the sweet smell of breakfast and tea was wafting throughout the whole apartment. Plates of food were already placed on the table as Kagami threw the last pan into the sink for clean up later.

Spinning on his heel, Kagami looped one arm around an unsuspecting Kuroko, hoisting the light boy over his shoulder and carrying him over to the dining room. Kuroko let out a small surprised gasp at being lifted off the ground, regaining his balance soon though and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's neck. With his spare hand, Seirin's shadow pulled on the strings of the apron, the knot came undone, making it easier for removal later.

Kagami gently deposited Kuroko into a seat in front of his plate, leaning down to give his shadow a peck on the lips before taking off his apron and slinging it over the back of his own chair.

"Well then, let's eat," Kuroko said quietly while picking up his utensils.

Following breakfast, the light and shadow helped each other clean up as fast a possible, eager to get out of the house. The process was slowed a bit however due to the small touches and kisses exchanged in the kitchen. Kuroko seriously thought they could have passed off as a newlywed couple. Soon, after locking up the house, Seirin's power forward and his partner piled into the elevator with Nigou in tow.

In the private space of the elevator, Kagami cornered the shorter boy and claimed the soft lips of his boyfriend. The kiss was short and sweet due to the lack of time in the elevator before other residents filed in.

Kagami breathed a sigh of relief by the time the doors slid open to the main lobby, the elevator was so stuffy and cramped. Adjusting his shirt collar to air out his shirt, Kagami waited for Kuroko to let their team mascot out of the bag before taking them to the nearest shopping district within walking distance.

"Kagami-kun, do you have any idea what to buy Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, gently brushing the back of his hand against Kagami's.

"Nope," Kagami bluntly replied, "No idea."

"I guess that's why I'm here to help," Kuroko's lips tugged up slightly at the edges, today was going to be fun.


	5. The MuraHimu Situation

**I'm one day late haha sorry I had 2 late basketball games last night and went to bed really really late. Now I just ache all over orz 2 games killed my whole team. Anyway, MuraHimu here for you guys and hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

If it wasn't the crack of light visible through his bedroom door that awoke Himuro in the middle of the night, it was sound of an electric beater and other cooking utensils moving in the kitchen. The glowing digital display of his alarm clock read 2:00 AM when the shooting guard flipped over to look at it. The fully equipped dorm room Himuro stayed in had only one other inhabitant, so it wasn't hard to guess who the certain person in the kitchen was.

Climbing out of bed with sleep bleary eyes, Himuro felt his way around to the kitchen where the light was too bright for his eyes which had grown accustomed to the darkness of his room.

"Atsushi? You're still up?" Himuro asked in the general direction of the taller boy while his eyes slowly focused.

"Ah Muro-chin, did I wake you up?" Murasakibara turned away from his cooking, walking over to give his partner a light hug before guiding him to the kitchen table to sit down.

"Hmm? Sort of? I saw the light from the kitchen on," Himuro replied, a yawn rippling through his body. "What are you doing? The party's tomorrow after school, we're going to need enough sleep you know."

"Sacchin asked if I could make some sweets or something for tomorrow," Murasakibara moved back to his bench and resumed mixing.

"Ah, Momoi-san? Though I understand why, Atsushi's baking is exceptional," Himuro smiled despite being sleepy. "When did you start?"

"Just as you went to sleep," Murasakibara replied.

Thinking back to when he slept, Himuro recalled the time to be around 10: 30.

The black-haired teen watched on for a little while as Yosen's centre player moved around the kitchen, watching the slow movements from behind. It was almost like a sort of dance, one so unique to the lazy purple-haired boy and it was enchanting to Himuro who couldn't help but keep is eyes trained on him.

Himuro's attention was then reluctantly pulled to the ticking clock hanging in the kitchen, the analog read 2:45 AM, time had passed really quickly. Looking over at the purple haired boy still baking, Himuro realised that at this rate Murasakibara would get hardly any sleep before they needed to attend morning training.

HIs chair screeched in protest against the floorboards as Himuro stood and walked over to the busy bench top. Looping his arms around Murasakibara's waist, the shorter boy pressed his forehead into the broad back.

"Atsushi, you won't get enough sleep at his rate. Let me help," Himuro's breath fluttered against Murasakibara's back.

"Hmm, if Muro-chin says he wants to help then…" Murasakibara trailed off but his tone indicated he agreed.

Himuro hummed in content when he was given permission to help. The shooting guard may not be the best of chef's but he had picked up some tips from Kagami.

"Alright, just tell me what to do," the black-haired teen reached over and grabbed the second kitchen apron, detaching himself from his boyfriend's back. His hair still messy from bed, Himuro grabbed a pin to keep his bangs out of his eyes.

Murasakibara quickly gave the instructions to his partner, pointing out what needed extra care when preparing or tips on making the frosting or decorations. Due to the number of people attending the party, Yosen's duo ended up baking many batches of cakes and cupcakes with a large variety of each. By the time the last batch was in the oven, Himuro looked onto the their table which had been converted into a cooling table at the huge array of cakes. Strawberry cakes for the sweet-toothed, vanilla cupcakes with sugar icing, chocolate tarts, poppy seed cupcakes and tiramisu were the few he could remember.

"Hey Atsushi, I'm pretty sure you could open up a cake store if you wanted to," Himuro commented in awe at his boyfriend's talent at baking and making desserts.

"But then I would have to make even more for people I don't know. It's such a bother," Murasakibara said back, checking on his cakes. "I'll only make them for Muro-chin or any of the Miracles. Sacchin asked this time."

"Ahaha, Atsushi, that's just so like you," Himuro laughed at the childish laziness the purple haired teen possessed.

Without looking, HImuro could tell that Murasakibara was pulling a pout, a very cute one in his opinion. "Then… I'll just get spoiled by Atsushi who makes me delicious cakes," Himuro smiled as he leaned over the kitchen island to watch the last batch being pulled out. "But then I'd need to train even harder so I don't get fat," he joked.

Murasakibara smirked as he walked outside the kitchen to meet his boyfriend. Setting the tray on the table with the others, Yosen's tallest players abandoned the oven mitts as he snuck up behind his boyfriend.

"Muro-chin wouldn't get fat, you've got basketball and me," Murasakibara snuggled close to Himuro, his larger frame draping over the smaller boy.

"Hmm, yeah, I've got a cute Atsushi to keep me fit," Himuro teased, pressing a kiss to hand wrapped around him. "But first we've got to get some sleep and then there's early training."

Checking the time, Murasakibara realised it had gotten rather late… well early actually. It was already 4:30. Spinning Himuro around, the tall centre placed solid kiss on his boyfriend's lips, letting the shorter tilt his head for a better position before they broke apart. "Muro-chin, thanks for helping," he said, leading the both of them to his bedroom.

"No problem, anything for my loveable Atsushi~" Himuro let out a sleepy yawn, it was definitely time for bed now.

"Muro-chin? Stay with me?" Murasakibara tugged on the black-haired teens arm in the direction of his room.

Himuro smiled, leaning up to give the taller a quick peck on the lips, he almost skipped into the second more familiar room of the dorm. "Sure~ I did just say anything," he replied.

For the remaining hours until the alarm beside the bed would go off telling the duo to get up and get ready for morning training, Yosen's dual aces lay in the single bed, curled up close to each other and enjoyed the sweet dreams that had already claimed them.


	6. The KiyoHyuu Situation

**Here's the last of the short fics revolving around the coupels before the main event. Next chapter will be Christmas Eve or Day! I noticed but the time between each fic and the main event kept getting shorter, almost like a countdown xDI hope I didn't bore you with these  
><strong> 

**Disclaimer: Again, nothing is mine!**

Hyuuga felt a vein twitch in his forehead as the increasing buzzing of his house doorbell got on his nerves. Sure he had already been awake due to some neighbourhood cat being noisy, but he didn't expect nor want any guests this early on a school day morning. It was only 5 AM. Stomping down the stairs from his 2nd floor bedroom, Seirin's captain noticed his family members were still asleep, although undoubtedly his father would be up soon to go to work.

"Whichever idiot is at my door right now be ready to except hell," Hyuuga pushed up his glasses as he muttered under his breath.

No one he had ever known in his entire life would be up and out and at someone else's doorstep so early in the morning, and did he forget to mention, a SCHOOL DAY morning. A school day with a large scale Christmas party planned for afterwards.

Wait…

Hyuuga's footsteps slowed as his brain filled in on the one person who woke up at the crack of dawn like some old man and was air-headed enough to visit at any hour of the day simply because he 'felt like seeing Hyuuga's face'. The shooting guard slapped his hand to his face as he came to a halt in his living room.

Please let it not be him.

However the closer he walked to the door, the more and more his gut feeling confirmed the identity of the man behind the door outside in the morning cold.

Making it past his genkan Hyuuga reluctantly placed his hand on the door handle, it was now or leaving the boy on the other side of the door to freeze in the cold. Breathing a sigh, Hyuuga unlocked the door and drew it open, to reveal the stupidly happy-go-lucky smiling face of none other than Kiyoshi Teppei.

A slight of the hand made Hyuuga almost slam the door again as soon as that dopey smile made itself known but the glasses wearing boy resisted and held open the door.

"K-I-Y-O-S-H-I! IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SO EARLY!?" Hyuuga shouted into Kiyoshi's ear.

"Ah! Hyuuga! So you were awake!" Kiyoshi smiled upon seeing his captain's face.

The clutch shooter almost flinched at the light radiating from that early morning smile. Kiyoshi had a thin sheet of sweat on his skin obviously from the morning jog but it was cold in the morning, and Hyuuga did't want the larger boy's body to cool down too much in case he caught a cold. With a sigh, Hyuuga welcomed Kiyoshi in his house.

"Oi, don't just stand there. Come in idiot," Hyuuga called behind him as he turned to make his 'guest' a drink.

The thud of footsteps on the floorboards told the shooting guard that his team's centre had entered the house and the soft click of the door locking sealed the decision he had made. Hyuuga was stopped in his motion to move towards the kitchen by strong well-toned arms that wrapped around his shoulders. The arms pulled him backwards and the black-haired teen felt his back collide with a solid chest.

"Thanks Hyuuga, sorry for the bother," the Iron Heart whispered gently, holding the smaller boy in this arms like he was the most fragile jewel.

Hyuuga felt his face flush, the blood rushing to his face just from the gentle words alone. "Don't assume you're a bother IDIOT," Hyuuga retorted, snapping around in the embrace to face the taller teen. Stretching up to close their height difference, the clutch shooter pressed a fast hard kiss to Kiyoshi's lips.

The kiss caught the Iron Heart by surprise, he hadn't expected Hyuuga to pull such a daring display but Kiyoshi for one wasn't complaining. Growling slightly, the shorter male nipped at the taller's lips but Kiyoshi wouldn't let Hyuuga take dominance. The brown-haired teen in return kissed Hyuuga back even harder lick at his captain's lips to pry them open. They continued to exchange heated kisses until both were desperate for air, the duo breaking apart panting and flushed.

"Hyuu—" Kiyoshi started before the said boy silenced him.

"Shower first, you're sweaty and getting cold," Hyuuga advised, pulling away from the warm embrace and moving away to find a towel and possibly spare clothes that would fit the giant boy.

Kiyoshi just stood in the neat and familiar living room slightly dumbfounded by his boyfriend's previous bold display until Hyuuga returned holding a fluffy white towel and clothes that looked like they belonged to his dad.

"Kiyoshi, don't just stand there come on," Hyuuga continued on to the bathroom, calling Seirin's former ace to follow him.

Kiyoshi snapped out of his thoughts and walked to the back of the house with Hyuuga to where he knew the bathroom was. Upon opening the door, the Iron Heart was meet with the clutch shooter's bare back as he stripped off his black shirt. The kind-hearted centre's sweaty shirt soon followed, ending up on the floor along with his and Hyuuga's shorts.

The water in the bathtub was cool to his skin as the tall boy slipped into the water behind his boyfriend. The tub was spacious enough for 2 people to relax in so Seirin's two pillars didn't find themselves in any awkward positions.

The cool water helped Hyuuga clear his mind a little, refreshing his sleepy brain and settling this thoughts straight. Kiyoshi on the other hand was just sitting back and relaxing the soak, he smiled softly when he saw Hyuuga scoot a little closer and welcomed his boyfriend with open arms.

"You didn't answer my question. Kiyoshi why are you here so early?" Hyuuga asked again.

"Hm? I felt like seeing your face in the morning Hyuuga, it makes me feel at ease," Kiyoshi laughed, cupping the smaller boy's face in his large hands.

"Idiot… what sort of an answer is that," Hyuuga flicked Kiyoshi in the forehead with a finger.

"I thought it was a very good answer," Kiyoshi rubbed the small sore red spot.

"Shut up!" Hyuuga shouted into his ear again while the happy-go-lucky former ace let out a loud laugh.


	7. Our Miracle Christmas

**So yeah! I finished just in time and I apologise if its a bit rushed or it there's a few mistakes If there is just leave me a notification in the comments and I'll fix it or something. Other than that I hope you enjoyed it and I've started another story based on AU AoKise :D **

Riko let out a sigh of relief as she checked the time left before the Christmas party. About an hour she thought as she ran final checks on the decorations, food, activities etc. Seirin's coach had dismissed her boys from training earlier than usual for them to get ready and change into casual clothes while she had come over to the party location after a quick refreshing shower. All the other coaches had done the same for their own teams.

"Aida-san, is this alright?" a flurry of pink hair arrived before Riko's eyes as Satsuki Momoi from Touou held up a clipboard with various arrangements on them before her eyes. Riko's eyes quickly scanned the sheet, taking in the schedule planned for the party held in Touou Academy's prestigious gym.

"Yup, that seems just about right," Riko tapped a pencil to her lips as Touou's manager dismissed herself.

When finding a location for their Christmas party, the Miracle schools had agreed on a simple location that was roughly in the middle of their school regions minus the exceptions of Yosen from Akita and Rakuzan from Kyoto. Touou Private Academy rose as the most popular choice and thus the party had been arranged to be held in the gym which was currently richly decorated in flashing Christmas lights and even a tree.

"Ah, Harasawa-san, thank you for setting up the tree," Riko bowed politely to Touou's ikemen coach who had just climbed down from the ladder after putting the top decorations on the tree. The bushy green branches were covered in fairy lights and tinsel and decorated with baubles painted like basketballs. Not a traditional Christmas design but hey they were all passionate about basketball anyway.

"No problem, which school should be arriving first?" the black-haired adult asked.

"Hmm, Kaijou I think? Momoi-san? Is Kaijou arriving soon?" Riko called over to the pink-haired girl again.

"Yeah! Kiichan just texted me, they're walking here now," Momoi checked her phone and answered before glaring in the direction of the stage where a certain someone was laying on the wood.

"Aomine-kun, go welcome Kiichan please!" she walked over to her team's ace, leaning over him and said loudly into his ear.

"Shut up Satsuki. The pretty boy and his team can find their own way here," Aomine rolled over, rubbing his eyes.

"As Touou is the location of the party, isn't it common courtesy to greet the guests? And all the coaches are busy finalising here. Aomine-kun stop being so lazy," Momoi continued to nag.

"Ah! It's such a bother! Fine! I'll go greet Kise's team, stop nagging me geez…" Aomine rolled off the stage and stretched as he slowly made his way to the gym exit. "By the way Satsuki, lean any further and I'll be able to see down your shirt," Aomine advised on his way out the door.

"AOMINE-KUN!" Momoi blushed pink in embarrassment, throwing Aomine's basketball at her ace's head as he disappeared through the threshold.

"Geh that Satsuki… ouch that hurt," Aomine rubbed the back of his throbbing head as he travelled to the school front gate.

The sun was beginning to set, the sky tinged with the lightest of pinks. The front gate of Touou Academy was wide open, welcome to their guests from the other famous sports schools. Looking around, the blue-haired power forward noticed that no one was walking up the street yet, maybe they were still a little while away.

Leaning against the gate, Aomine tapped his fingers against his loosely folded arms as he waited for the pretty model and his team from Kanagawa. Loud chatter from a number of voices drew his attention to the figures making their way up the small incline to his school but to Aomine's surprise, instead of just Kaijou who he was expecting, the power forward was met with the piercing sharp gaze of his former captain as well.

"Aominecchi!" Kise joyfulled ran up to meet his boyfriend when he saw the tanned male at the school gate. Without much regard, the model threw his arms around Aomine's neck for a quick and warm hug. "Hey thanks for coming to greet us," the blond smiled, his breath tickling Aomine's neck.

Touou's ace was slightly startled from the weight of the tackle hug but wrapped his arms around Kise's waist and hugged back. "Satsuki wouldn't shut up about being proper hosts, but it's you pretty boy so I don't mind," Aomine whispered lowly into Kise's ear.

"Ryouta. Daiki. As much as I have approved of your relationship, please refrain from unnecessary comments in front of a large crowd," the commanding voice broke the couple apart.

"Oi Kise! Stop with the lovey dovey moment or I'll kick you!" A loud voice added to the end.

"Looks like some people need a room later," Mibuchi whistled.

"Maybe we will get a room later," Aomine smirked, looking at Mibuchi without batting an eye.

Kise let go of Aomine, looking to their Teikou captain and his retiring captain with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Ahhh, sorry Akashicchi, Kasamatsu-senpai, " Kise apologised. "I guess we should head in. Aominecchi lead the way!"

"Yes Daiki, please lead the way," Akashi paced himself with the taller tanned male while the Emperor's uncrowned kings fell in step behind their captain.

"Come on," Kasamatsu gave Kise a light punch as he herded his team and junior to follow the procession.

The uncrowned kings of Rakuzan and Kaijou's team made idle chatter about basketball as they made their way deeper into the school. The 3 members of the Generation of Miracles led the pack, talking amongst themselves about their respective teams.

"You're Kasamatsu-san right? Kaijou's captain right? Man I get to talk to you for real!? Your dribbling is really fast I saw it! And your ball handling is also really good! Sei-chan let us watch your match with Seirin and your drive is also incredible! Hey are you gonna keep playing basketball in university? Can we one-on-one some day?" Hayama spouted out a string of compliments and questions as soon as he spotted and latched onto Kaijou's point guard, his eyes shining with bright curiosity.

"HUH? Slow down! I can't understand what you're saying!" Kasamatsu gave the boy a sour look. "Just like Hayakawa…" he muttered under his breath,

Rakuzan's enegertic king paid no mind to the older's comment, continuing on with the endless fast chatter. Kasamatsu sighed and resigned himself to just listening.

"Ahaha, your Hayama is just like our Hayakawa… sort of…" Moriyama chuckled to a silent Mayuzumi next to him.

The two noisy teams plus their half unwilling guide bundled into the warmth of the gym, stripping off their coats once entering the warm atmosphere.

"Kise! Akashi! You can put your things in the change rooms here," Aomine pushed open the door to one of their many change rooms.

"Thanks Aominecchi~!" Kise all but bounced into the room first, hanging up his sports bag with his coat stuffed inside on a hook. The rest of Kaijou followed suit and placed their things in a pile around the model's items.

"Thank you Daiki," Akashi did the same as his kings on the benches a bit further away from Kaijou to distinguish the possessions belonging to each school.

At that moment, each school's respective coaches Takeuchi Genta and Shirogane Eiji knocked on the door, making sure their boys had arrived safely and telling them the presents had all been placed under the trees.

As one mass, the group filed out of the change rooms to the main floor where tables had been laid out with food already and where Seirin, Shuutoku and Yosen's coaches were each waiting for their own teams to arrive.

Kise looked around at the sparkling lights, his eyes reflecting the colours in excitement and anticipation. Aomine smirked at the sight of his enthralled boyfriend, looping an arm around his shoulder, the blue haired power forward spun the blond boy around and gave him a quick kiss when no one was paying much attention.

"Merry Christmas Ryouta," he murmured against Kise's warm lips.

"Merry Christmas to you too Daiki," Kise gave a sweet pure smile in return, pressing his lips to Aomine's once more.

Riko sighed when she caught sight of the obvious couple, who says no one was paying attention. How ironic she thought, the power and small forward were standing right under the mistletoe to top it off. Looking at her small wristwatch, Seirin's young coach could only wonder where her own team had gotten to.

"Momoi-san, Yosen High has arrived," the timid voice of Sakurai Ryo drew the attention of the basketball club members already in the gym. Touou's quick shooter flanked by Imayoshi and Susa headed the group of Yosen players.

"Thank you Sakurai-kun, Imayoshi-san and Susa-san for leading them in! Mukkun! Welcome Yosen High!" Momoi ran over and gave her former teammate a light hug while relieving him of a few of the cake trays he is carrying.

"We're not late are we?" Himuro popped up from behind his team's ace, also carting a cake tray or two.

"Nope, Kaijou, Rakuzan and the rest of Touou just got here too," Riko came up to greet the new arrivals with the other coaches, exchanging Christmas greetings with Yosen's captain and team.

"Ah! Mukkun you made so many! Thank you so much!" Momoi marvelled at the cakes Murasakibara had brought with him, taking them out of their cases and placing them with the other foods on the table.

"Muro-chin stayed up with me to make them Sacchin," Murasakibara corrected her.

"Ah, then thank you Himuro-san too!" Momoi bowed slightly to show her appreciation.

"No need to thank me, Atsushi just let me do the simple things," Himuro admitted as he started chatting to Touou's manager.

"Murasakicchi!" Kise and Aomine spotted the 2m plus centre and came up to join their former manager as well, easily slipping into the conversation with Yosen's ace combo.

"And so the Miracles gather," Riko looked on from her place near the table as she sipped her soft drink. Now where was her phantom Miracle and his team…

Following the arrival of Yosen, Shuutoku soon waltzed their way into the gym, lead by an excited, energetic Takao dragging a protesting Midorima. The captain of the school titled as a Legendary King only sighed and laughed at the antics of his juniors. With so many schools present, the party had already practically begun, no one could stop teams of hungry basketball players from attacking the banquet laid out.

"Shin-chan say 'ahhh'' Takao attempted to get Midorima to try some of the foods he had put on his plate.

"Takao, I am capable of eating on my own," Midorima refused, returning to his own food.

"But Shin-channnn," Takao whined, begging with his eyes.

"No is no Takao," Midorima kept a straight face at Takao's puppy eyes. Goddamit it was hard not to melt at his boyfriend's (adorable) pout and Midorima was slightly horrified when he felt himself giving in.

"Then I'll kiss my beloved Shin-chan in front of everyone~!" Takao's hawk eyes gained an evil glint.

Midorima stopped there, the boy had got him good, Shuutoku's point guard knew Midorima didn't exactly deal with public displays of affection very well.

"Alright, just this once Takao," Midorima gave in and carefully bit the offered food from the fork held in front to him.

Takao hummed in content, leaning his head on Midorima's shoulder as he continued to eat. "Merry Christmas Shin-chan," he whispered.

Riko tapped her foot impatiently against the wooden floorboards. Seirin was late. Everyone else was already here!

"Seirin's players seem to be rather late," Akashi Seijuurou's calculating voice cut her frustrated thoughts.

Riko could have sworn she jumped out of her skin. Whipping her head to the voice she almost let out a scream when of all people Akashi; captain of the Generation of Miracles, Captain of Rakuzan High, holder of the Emperor Eye and probably the most frightening player of all time decided to casually start a conversation with her.

"Errr… yeah… um… I'm going to KILL them when they arrive," Riko nervously tried to joke while her brain was in fact killing itself on the inside.

"As their coach I see you do have the right… but please refrain from 'killing' Kouki as I will be borrowing him as soon as he arrives," Akashi looked straight at the door, as if expecting Seirin to come crashing in at that moment.

"Ah, of course Furihata-kun! I'll tell him you were looking for him as soon as they arrive," Riko turned to face Akashi properly, her back now facing the door.

To calm her nerves, Seirin's coach took a sip of her drink again, willing her heart rate to slow. Just as her thoughts were about to return to normal, the loud slamming of the door made the brown-haired girl almost spit out her drink. Riko spluttered, holding a hand against her mouth as she whirled around to focus her attention on the clatter.

The breathless members of Seirin's basketball team had arrived, hands on knees, looking like they had just run the biggest marathon or completed 5 times their usual training. Hyuuga was bent over, Kiyoshi rubbing a comforting hand on the other's back, trying to get their glasses wearing captain to breathe again. Koga was leaning on Mitobe who in turn was using the doorframe as a hold to steady himself. Izuki was wiping the sweat from his face, panting hard, his eagle eyes squeezed shut. Kawahara and Fukuda were in no better shape than Furihata either, all 3 third years looked ready to collapse. Kuroko had already collapsed, Nigou anxiously prodding its owner with an outstretched paw. Kagami… Kagami seemed… fine? The red-haired ace wasn't breaking a sweat or breathing hard. Just what the hell had they been doing?

"Coach! Sorry for being late," Hyuuga managed to squeeze out.

All the anger from before had by now long subsided, more than that, Riko was worried about the state her boys were in.

"Don't worry about being late, what happened to you guys?" Riko questioned the group as a whole.

"Kagami…neigh—…. moving…" Koga's words came out in gasps, hardly forming a coherent sentence.

"Koganei-kun, here have some water then talk," Riko accepted a glass of water from Momoi who had arrived at the scene, passing it to Seirin's Jack of All Trades.

Koga gulped down the water by the time everyone else had gathered around the winner's of the winter cup. Kise busied himself with Momoi and Sakurai, passing out drinks to the breathless team.

"Tetsu? You good? Oi Bakagami! Get over here and help him, geez he's your boyfriend," Aomine bent over to observe Kuroko who seemed to be slowly getting up.

"I don't need you to tell me that Ahomine," Kagami gritted his teeth as he went to assist the light blue-haired boy.

"Aaaand back to Koganei-kun please," Riko silenced the group now.

"Well you see… Kagami's neighbours were planning on moving out a few weeks back, and they started moving the heavy things today of all days. Just as we were leaving to come here, one of them called out to Kagami to help them move things into the truck you see. His neighbours are a rather elderly couple, their kids helping with the move, but they needed strong people to move the heavy objects. Kagami being a nice neighbour to them said he'd help quickly then we could go, and that's when things dragged on for a long time." Koga started, recalling being stopped to help out as well.

"The move took longer than we thought, they had a lot of things inside that apartment. A lot of it was fragile too. Kagami alone couldn't do it all and it would have taken too long anyway, so we all decided to help out." Kiyoshi continued on.

"But by the time we moved everything downstairs, Furihata-kun pointed out the time so we ran. All the way from Kagami's place to the station to catch the train, but the the train was delayed 3 stops away from here, so we all got out and ran. We ran all the way here!" Koga finished off, looking to Mitobe who gave him an affirming nod.

"It sounds like you guys have been through a lot. Doesn't matter, you made it at least," Riko sighed, giving them a relieved smile. "Teppei, how are your knees?"

"Hmm, not bad, Hyuuga made sure I didn't strain them. As expected of our captain," Kiyoshi gave Hyuuga a slap on the back.

"Since Kurokcchi and Seirin are all there, that makes all of us then!" Kise cheered, realising all of schools had arrived safely.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Hayama jumped out from the back and shouted.

Cheers of agreement and joyful expressions burst from the crowd as they dragged away people into respective groups to talk and hang out. The players all mingled, everyone already familiar enough to start up casual conversations, mostly about the latest edition of the high school basketball magazine and its featured players or something similar to that.

Furihara swung his head around, looking around and trying to spot a familiar red head in the crowd of players. It was harder than it seemed though, due to the height difference between himself and the taller players of the schools. Akashi was still only a few centimetres taller than Furihata too. Seirin's first year point guard let out a sigh, maybe this would take a while.

"Kouki," warm lips brushed his ear, making the shorter boy spin around in surprise, mouth agape.

Furihata resisted shouting in surprise, not in a such a big crowd where everyone would turn around and just stare which would make him very uncomfortable. The timid boy almost jumped out of his skin when cold fingers brushed against his face and pulled him closer. Furihata's eyes widened when he suddenly felt the gentle press of lips against his own, slowly increasing in pressure and urging him to engage in the connection.

If no one was staring before, all eyes were turned to the couple kissing in the middle of the party now. Furihata's face turned the darkest shade of crimson, rival to his boyfriend's hair when he felt all eyes on him and Akashi but Rakuzan's captain showed to sign of caring. Waving his hands frantically, Furihata tried to signal to Akashi that they should stop which thankfully the odd-eyed boy understood, pulling away from the kiss with a smirk.  
>An awkward cough came from somewhere at the back of the gym, hanging in the air as the silence dragged on.<p>

"Kouki and I will be taking our leave for a little while," Akashi's confidence did not waver, his steady gaze sweeping across the crowd to try and spot whoever questioned him. No one said a word but just watched as the Lion and Chihuahua made their way out of the gym and into the cold night air outside. Akashi kept his arm around Furihata's waist the whole time in half protective/possessive manner.

"Is Furihata going to be alright?" Kawahara asked.

"Yes, I believe Furihata-kun will be fine. Akashi-kun treasures him very much and will look after him very well," Kuroko replied with his usual straight face.

"Who knew the Emperor would fall in love," Imayoshi whistled, obviously amused.

"They need to get a room too. Same for that stupid couple over there," Wakamatsu huffed, glaring daggers at Aomine and Kise in the crowd where the power forward was making many moves to grab at Kise while the small forward playfully batted him away.

"Seirin's Furihata-kun is the only person Sei-chan's shown a romantic interest in. He's a special one isn't he Junpei-chan~~?" Mibuchi sang out to Seirin's captain near to him.

Hyuuga froze at the nickname, shivers going through him as the imaginary heart flew his way. The black-haired captain in question managed to squeeze out an answer in reply to the uncrowned king before subtly moving away, back to where he knew Kiyoshi was standing.

"Junpei-chan~! Man Mibuchi-san's gotten attached to you Hyuuga," Izuki laughed at his captain as the eagle-eyed point guard joined the shooting guard and centre.

"Shut it Izuki," Hyuuga snapped, a vein beginning to twitch in his forehead.

"Hey hey Hyuuga, it's cute though," Kiyoshi said, sipping calming from his drink.

"Another word and I'll kill you Kiyoshi," Hyuuga glared at his boyfriend, giving him a threatening punch to the side.

"Hey! Izuki-san?" a cheerful voice pulled Izuki away from his current circle.

"Takao-kun?" Izuki recognised Shuutoku's hawk-eyed point guard, the one player with abilities similar to his own.

"Hi~ Ah Hyuuga-san, Kiyoshi-san, I'll be borrowing Izuki-san for a little while!" Takao greeted Seirin's two pillars before taking away their point guard to chat a bit about topics relevant and irrelevant to basketball.

"It seems that everyone is getting along really well," Kuroko observed from his seat on the stage.

"Hm? Ah, yeah," Kagami replied from his standing position.

"Kagami-kun, I'm feeling really glad and thankful right now. I'm glad that I met my new light that has made this miracle happen right before my eyes. After our separation during Teikou, I never thought that we would be ever able to fix our former bonds. That we would move on with our lives and only become strangers to each other as time moved on. But I was wrong. Kagami-kun, you challenged the Generation of Miracles, fought them toe to toe and didn't back down. You showed them our basketball. I never imagined spending a Christmas like this, with Kagami-kun, Seirin's senpais and the team that I thought I had lost. To be honest, I thought I would hate basketball after middle school, but I'm glad I gave it a second try with Seirin. I love basketball, that is undeniable, but I love it more than ever now and it's thanks to you Kagami-kun," Kuroko said softly, slowly admitting all he had felt this year. All he had felt ever since he quit being the Phantom 6th Man of the Generation of Miracles.

Kagami listened in silence until Kuroko finished, respecting every word the shorter male was saying.

"Kuroko… I'm not good with words or emotional things. But I guess I have to say thanks too. I used to just charge into the game, challenging the Miracles for the excitement it brought with it. I thought basketball was just the same, but Kuroko, the shadow behind the scenes has shown to me that basketball is a whole lot more than that," Kagami admitted despite struggling to bring up the right words.

Turning around, Kagami wrapped his muscled arms around Kuroko's waist, gently lifting the boy off the stage to face him properly. Kuroko circled his arms around Kagami's neck, stretching up and snuggling into the offered hug.  
>"Mmm, thank you for everything Kagami-kun," he murmured softly again.<p>

"Hey Kuroko turn your head a bit," Kagami instructed to which the pale blue-haired boy obeyed. The red-haired power forward proceeded to place a kiss on the soft lips close to his. "Merry Christmas Tetsuya," Kagami's face went red a bit from using the boy's first name.

"Merry Christmas Taiga," Kuroko responded as a smile tugged on the edges of his lips.

The touching moment between the too was broken by a almost silent cough. Seirin's light and shadow separated to be faced by a certain spectacled shooter.

"The coaches are asking for all of us to gather around the tree," Midorima coughed as he pushed up his glasses.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko realised his old teammate had probably been standing there for a while.

"No need to say anything Kuroko. I apologise for my intrusion. Just make sure to get to the tree in 5 minutes time," Shuutoku's ace spun on his heel and walked back to the gathering crowd.

Kuroko watched as from the crowd, a black-haired hawk-eyed point guard separated from his group and latched onto the arm of Teikou's former number one shooter. The shooter in question made no attempt to shake the smaller male off.

Kuroko and Kagami soon followed Midorima to the tree situated in one corner of the gym. The green branches stretched tall and proud, illuminated in bright fairy lights and glittering baubles that hung off tinsel covered branches. Below the tree, boxes of all shapes and sizes wrapped in colourful paper and tied with cute ribbon littered the ground.

Riko clapped her hands for attention when a large enough crowd had accumulated. Scanning the crowd, she quickly counted their numbers and mentally nodded when everyone was present and excitedly chattering amongst themselves for the gifts to be handed out. Momoi, Genta, Katsunori, Masaaki, Shirogane and Masako joined Seirin's coach at the front of the group, each taking their place close to where their teams stood.

"Okay everyone! The party's been going on for a while now, and it's finally time for the event we've all been waiting for! The High School Gift Exchange has now officially begun! When your name is called please come and find your gift from your secret santa and you get 1 guess as to who it was okay? First up is…..Seirin! Kagami-kun!"

Kagami spared no time in ripping open the paper around his present. His eyes softened at the middle sized tiger plush wearing a Seirin jersey and carrying a basketball.

"Uwah, Kagami got such a cute gift," Koga stared in awe.

Quite taken with the tiger, Kagami proudly carried it back in his arms.

"Well the tiger's do stick together," Hyuuga stated with a smirk before going to the front as his name was called. Seirin's captain was met with a new limited edition figurine of Masamune Date at which his eyes flared up in passion that would rival his passion of basketball.

Kiyoshi recevied a traditional tea set from Nebuya while Izuki got a stunning book with puns littering the majority of the pages. Koga, Mitobe, Tsuchida, Fukuda and Kawahara were met with a collectors set of yoyos, an electronic photoframe, an oil painting set, a mini basketball set for a bedroom wall and casual sports bag big enough for a basketball.

"Ahh now Furihata-kun! I have your present right here," Riko held an envelope in her palm, having been handed it a while before and not wanting to lose the small package.

"Thanks Coach," Furihata ran up to take the envelope. Carefully pealing off the seal, Furihata drew out 2 pieces of card. Upon seeing the writing on the cards, the mouse-haired boy's face flushed a light pink.

"Furihata-kun?" Riko looked over his shoulder.

"Furi?" Kawahara and Fukuda were concerned at his silence.

"Oi Furihata, are you okay?" their captain also jumped in now,

Furihata let out a slow nod, confirming he was fine but he still looked shocked. "Um I got tickets to an overnight trip at an Onsen…for two," he murmered.

"Wow! Furihata you hit the jackpot man!" Kagami slapped his fellow first year on the back.

Furihata didn't know what to say but his eyes locked onto Akashi's. Rakuzan's point guard's eyes held a warm glow, seeming glad that Furihata had got a nice present from someone in Rakuzan.

"So who's going with you?" Riko gave the boy a slight teasing nudge.

"Eh? Um…" Furihata's face went even redder as he looked down at his toes. "Sei..?" he almost whispered the name.

"I'd be honoured to accompany you Kouki," Akashi smiled, a glint in his eyes.

"Akashi-kun seems really excited Furihata-kun. I'm expecting interesting stories when you come back," Kuroko patted Furihata on the shoulder.

"K-k-Kuroko!" Furihata whined in embarrassment.

"Hey Akashi, anything funny or if you hurt Furihata, you're dead get it?" Kagami turned to the captain of Rakuzan.

"Ah don't worry Taiga, Kouki will be looked after under my watchful eye. He will enjoy himself to the fullest," Akashi assured Seirin's hot-headed ace. With that, Akashi drew Furihata away from the front, holding his hand as they stood side by side for the other gifts to be handed out.

"Kuroko-kun?" Riko called out. "Kuroko-kun?" she looked around. The light blue -haired boy had just been beside her a moment ago.

"Kuroko?" all of Seirin called out to find their phantom man.

The Generation of Miracles were left laughing, already used to this happening all the time.

"Coach. I found my present," Kuroko tugged on Riko's sleeve to signal his presence.

"Ah Kuro— AHHH KUROKO-KUN!" Riko's smiled faded into an open mouthed gape.

"Before you ask I've been here the whole time. I just bent down to find the box with my name on it," Kuroko said first. "It's a magic trick set," Kuroko smiled.

"Hey hey Kuroko! Can you do those tricks were the object disappears?" Koga asked with excitement.

"Those are my specialty," Kuroko pulled out the objects he needed from the box.

The crowd watched on in awe as Seirin's phantom man began the trick. Their eyes tracked his movement as the light blue-haired made a coloured handkerchief disappear. Everyone let out 'aaahhs' and 'oohhs' when the cloth vanished… wait… Kuroko? Yells of surprise broke out when many began to notice the disappearance of not just the cloth but the boy as well.

"KUROKOOOOOO?" Kagami shouted.

"Kagami-kun, you're being noisy," Kuroko jabbed him in the ribs.

"Gwuaah Kuroko!" the tiger spluttered.

"See look, the handkerchief is gone," Kuroko showed his hands.

"Oi oi, that doesn't count if you disappear too," Kagami gave him an exasperated look.

Kuroko shrugged his shoulders, he had always been good at disappearing acts.

"Well then, that's Seirin! Next is Kaijou! Um.. Kaijou's Kasamatsu-san!" Riko introduced the next school.

Kaijou's former captain found his way to the front through the gathered players, walking up to the tree, he found a neatly wrapped box with his name written in neat handwriting on the attached tag.

"I guess this is mine," the point guard said, taking off the wrapping to reveal the presents inside.

Past the wrapping paper was a clear box holding a new pair of noise-cancelling headphones as well as an album by his favourite band. Kasamatsu let out a small smile, whoever it was had known of his love for music and the guitar.

"Kasamatsu-senpai! Who do you think it is?" Hayakawa pushed his way to the front to get a look at the gift.

"I'm thinking about it…" Kasamatsu mused, "I know it's someone from Seirin…Let me guess, Izuki-san?"

Izuki let out a laugh, shaking his head, the eagle-eyed point guard denied the guess. "I didn't draw your name Kasamatsu-san."

"Ah! Senpai guessed it wrong. I wonder who it is," Kise tapped a finger thoughtfully against his chin.

"Since he got it wrong, let's not tell him," Riko teased with an evil laugh. "Next up! Kise-kun!"

Kise's eyes lit up at his name being called and the model practically bounded to the front to look for his present. Locating the object, Kaijou's ace enthusiastically unwrapped the present to find an outfit well suited to his fashion sense accompanied by a necklace.

"I guess…Kurokocchi! Am I right?" Kise pointed to his former teammate, eyes shining brightly.

"Kise-kun, as much as you might hope that it was me, I must say I was not the one who drew your name out although I played a hand in assisting the person in buying the present," Kuroko said.

"Then…my next guess is—"

"Oi Kise! Only 1 guess!" Kasamatsu snapped at his kouhai.

Kise shrunk at the harsh tone, letting out a cheeky pout as he made his way back to Aomine's side. "I think it's Kagamicchi!" he whispered into Aomine's ear after.

Following the energetic model and the team captain, Moriyama found himself faced with a joke book (no doubt who that was from), Nakamura with a novel featuring his favourite basketball idol, Kobori with a new sports bag and Hayakawa with a set of basketball figurines, the model displaying an in-action rebound quickly became his favourite.

After all the players from the Elite Blues had taken their presents, it was the Legendary King's turn.  
>"First from Shuutoku, Midorima-kun!" Riko welcomed the green-haired boy onto the stage.<p>

Midorima's gift was one of the largest under the tree as well as being the only irregularly shaped one.

"Kise," was all Midorima said when prompted by Takao to guess his secret santa.

"Ehhhh! Midorimacchi how did you guess?" Kise asked in surprise.

"Kise, after being in your class for during middle school, I do not find it hard to recognise your handwriting," Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Besides Oha Asa said I would be receiving a gift from a familiar person today."

Midorima departed from the front circle soon after, one arm wrapped around the large plush toy carrying a basketball. It would make a fine addition to his collection of basketball holding lucky items. The bear would later find itself comfortably settled next to Midorima as Takao pedalled their cart back to his shooting guard's house.

"Takao-kun!"

"Hmm~ Let's see, let's see what did I get," the hawk-eyed point guard sang as he detached himself from Midorima's arm and skipped to the front. As the wrapping fell away, Takao found himself faced with the recent release of a game he had been wanting to buy for his PSP. If his smile wasn't already beaming, a ridiculously huge smile was threatening against his lips right now. The black-haired point guard knew just who it was too.

"Thank youuuuu Kasamatsu-san!" he shouted into the crowd, seeking out Kaijou'd ex-captain.

The said boy rubbed the back of his head, ruffling the short hair as he laughed at being thanked. "You seemed like you really liked that game so…" he trailed off.

Midorima watched the conversation continue from the sidelines, it seemed like his partner and Kise's senpai had gotten somewhat close after Shuutoku's point guard had requested Kaijou's point guard's phone number that time they had met after losing to Seirin.

Running through the list of Shuutoku's players, Ootsubo, Miyaji and Kimura each received their presents as well, although none of the former regulars could guess who bought them the present. It was now the turn of the hosting school, Sakurai was first to be called up. Takao hid his grin when the shooting guard unwrapped his cute apron. The brown-haired boy blushed upon seeing the apron but thanked whoever it was anyway because he seemed to take a liking to it.

"Told you he'd like it," Takao whispered to Midorima.

Shuutoku's own shooting guard took off his glasses to clean them before placing them back in their rightful place. The next present was for Aomine but Midorima had assisted in the buying the gift, therefore he knew just what it was.

Aomine weighed the item in his had, it was rather heavy. Could it be the new deluxe edition of

"Pffftt, bwahahaha! Ahomine you got a maths textbook! Hahahahaha," Kagami burst into laughter when Touou's lazy ace took out the thick tome.

"Damn you Bakagami! I'll throw this at you!" Aomine growled, swinging the book around.

"Kagami-kun I think you should stop now. I believe Aomine-kun will actually throw it and I would not like to be the one having to carry you home. Remember what happened last time," Kuroko advised, pinching Kagami in the arm.

"Ow geez Kuroko, okay okay. Just how bad it your maths Aomine," Kagami asked.

"No reason to tell you. Damn you Midorima I can see you had your hand in this," Aomine snapped, stomping back to his place.

"As your former teammate, the sight of your school scores was concerning but I simply gave suggestions. I did not realise they would be taken seriously," Midorima stated.

"You said it without batting an eye I completely thought you were serious!" Miyaji retorted.

"Moving on! Imayoshi-san!" Riko interrupted before things could get out of hand.

Imayoshi, Wakamatsu and Susa were followed by Liu, Okamura and Fukui before Himuro and Murasakibara were called to the front to receive their presents. Murasakibara was met with an array of special delicacies from the Kansai region while Himuro received a stylish pair of sneakers. Before long it was the turn of the Uncrowned Kings and their Emperor. Each king had a huge presence in the gym and some of the first string members of the other schools squeaked when they opened their presents but all was well when Rakuzan's players opened their gifts, smiled and thanked whoever it was for the parcel.

"Akashi-kun, you're the last," Riko called his name to come up to the front.

"Ah! Aka-chin, I couldn't put your present under the tree," a certain centre called up from the back.

"Atsushi?" Akashi gave Yosen's player a questioning look.

"Mmm, Muro-chin can you come help me for a second?" Murasakibara asked his partner.

"Yeah, sure," Himuro followed the taller to somewhere off the side of the gym to fetch something.

Minutes later, Murasakibara and Himuro came back in wheeling a cart with a large white box sitting atop it. The crowd parted for the cart to come through until it reached the red-haired teen at the front.

"Muro-chin and I made this together for your present. Merry Christmas Aka-chin! For the first Christmas you are spending with all of us!" Murasakibara slid the box lid open, revealing a beautifully decorated cake with delicate writing spelling out the name of the festive season.

The gathered players burst into applause and cheers as the cake was unveiled, many chanting for the cake to be cut on the spot.

"Atsushi, is there a knife to cut the cake?" Akashi asked, giving in to the suggestions of cutting the cake.

Murasakibara obediently went and retrieved a knife to cut the cake, handing it to the holder of the Emperor Eye. The red-haired teen thanked his former teammate, lining the blade up to the cake while Momoi came up next to him with a stack of plates to hand out to everyone. Furihata remained in his place next to his boyfriend as the rest of the Miracles lined up around their former captain.

"And so, thank you Murasakicchi for this cake to signify this one very special miracle Christmas! Akashicchi, 3… 2…1….!" Kise's voice rang out clear.

The sharp tip of the blade slid into the cake, a clear cut to the bottom as every player from the schools burst into rounds of applause and joyful laughter.

"Merry Christmas everyone~!" the girls shouted together over the sounds of celebration.


End file.
